Aston Martin DB7 Vantage
The Aston Martin DB7 Vantage is a standard vehicle that is unlocked through completing the Final Exam in the London Crash Course. It is one of the fastest cars in the game, behind the Panoz GTR-1. In HQTM Team's Classic Madness mod, it is replaced by the classic Aston Martin DB5. History The Aston Martin DB7 was introduced in 1994 to add a coupe to the brand's lineup alongside the V8 Vantage muscle car. The vehicle was designed with huge influence from Jaguar (hence the similarities to the Jaguar XK-8 of the era), while also taking styling cues from the DB series of the 1950s and '60s (particularly the Aston Martin DB5). The Aston Martin DB7 Vantage was introduced in 1999 as a higher-end performance model, which housed a powerful V12 engine. In 2002, further performance models, the V12 GT and GTA, were released, before design house Zagato released their own version in 2002. In 2004, the DB7 ceased production, to be followed by the beautiful Aston Martin DB9, and subsequently, the new DBS which starred in James Bond's 2006 movie/film, Casino Royale. Aston Martin have also produced Vanquish and Vantage models, as well as the four-seat Rapide and super-fast One-77, as well as the DBR9 and DBRS9 race cars. Stats *Top Speed: 180 mph *Horsepower: 420 bhp *Mass: 3,913 lbs *Durability: Low Available Colours *Islay Blue (originally named "Periwinkle" in the early beta versions of MM2) *Southerland Red (originally named "Rose" in the early beta versions of MM2) *Mendip Blue (originally named "Cobalt" in the early beta versions of MM2) *Chiltern Green (originally named "Verdigris" in the early beta versions of MM2) *Scorcher (originally had an exclamation point added in the early beta versions of MM2) *Silver *Tan *Freeze *Black *White *Pinky *Purple *Dark Red Trivia *Like the Panoz Roadster, the DB7 uses the wrong drivetrain in the game; it is set as a front-wheel drive instead of a rear-wheel drive. *"Southerland Red" is a misspelling of "Sutherland Red." *This car was originally going to be based on the standard DB7 model, as seen in the beta versions of the game, where this car's vehicle showcase screen uses a different picture and the car is simply called the "Aston Martin DB7." Also, this car was just called "Aston Martin" (in the later versions of the game, including the final release, the announcers would often refer to this car by its brand name, along with the Freightliner Century, the Mini Cooper Classic and the New Mini Cooper) on the vehicle selection screen. This later changed in the final release. *In the early beta versions of the game, the DB7's paint jobs had different names (except "Scorcher," which originally had an exclamation point added to its name). *Despite "Scorcher" being a custom paint job, it is already unlocked when this car is unlocked, unlike other default vehicles that have custom paint jobs (except the American LaFrance Fire Truck, which has its Dalmatian paint job unlocked by default as well). *Due to the shape of its BOUND file, this car has a tendency to hit curbs, usually from its front end. This also applies to the Panoz GTR-1 and the VW New Beetle RSi. *There is a model file for another version of this car in the game files named "vpdb731.pkg." It has a slightly different shape (not a 100% identical duplicate of vpdb7.pkg, the original model file). *Coincidentally, its audio files were misspelled as Austin. The Austin Motor Company were a British motor company who were one of the car companies that produced the original Mini. *In the alpha version of the game, this car only reused sound effects from the Panoz Roadster as it didn't have its own sound effects yet. This has been noticed in the game's trailer. Category:Cars Category:Content Category:Aston Martin Category:Standard Category:RHD Vehicles